


It All Ends The Same

by orphan_account



Series: Geraskier Shorts [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, drunk Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier had an argument. Geralt storms out of their room and goes to drown his sorrows in the local tavern.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	It All Ends The Same

"Geralt, come back." Jaskier pleaded, following the Witcher as he grabbed his coin purse from his satchel and opened the inn door. Jaskier grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, forcing Geralt to look at him, "Can we talk this out?"

Geralt grunted and tugged his hand away from Jaskier, walking out the door and slamming it behind him. He didn't look back as he marched down the inn stairs and out the door into the rainy winter night. He tucked his chin into his chest as the cold raindrops danced against his clothes and he moved quickly to the bar across the road pushing past the crowds. He pushed open the tavern door and gently shook his hair, trying to shake off any excess water. He sighed as he pushed through the glaring peasants and sat down at the bar, the people in the seats beside him moving else where. He sighed and pushed a few crowns towards the approaching bartender, "Your strongest mead."

The bartender nodded and return with a pint of mead and slid it to Geralt, taking the crowns quickly and shuffling away. Geralt took the jug and started to sip at the mead and allow himself to unwind and try to calm himself down. He knew he shouldn't have stormed off the way he did but he didn't know what else to do, the argument between them felt all to familiar for the Witcher. Geralt had hoped that when he and Jaskier made their relationship official it would unfold differently than how his previous relationships with Yennefer and Triss had. Less arguing, more understanding but it was never that simple was it? Geralt chugged down his drink and then called back over the bartender, "Another, same again."

Geralt sipped from his new drink, the bitter taste not as harsh as the first. Geralt knew he had a role to play in the arguing and he didn't deny that but it always felt like faith was working against him. As if the universe didn't want him to be happy no matter how much he cared or loved the other person. Maybe Geralt was the problem? After all he had been the common factor in all of those relationships. He simply wasn't meant to love or be loved. It was the only conclusion he could come to. Geralt rolled his eyes back and rested his head in his hand, he was so cruel to Jaskier and for what? To say he won some irrelevant argument? Geralt went to take a drink to realized his jug was empty and he grumbled. The bartender took the jug a refilled it without request, wiping the bar around it, "Rough day?" He asked.

Geralt grunted in response, throwing a few more crowns on the counter and taking a long drink, "That's one way to put it."

The bartender nodded respectfully, seeing Geralt didn't want to speak and moved off further down the bar. Geralt took another long drink from his jug and let out a deep sigh. Maybe Jaskier was right about him being selfish, here he was spending their coin on drink all because he didn't want to deal with his problems, how typical of him. Hell, a lot of what Jaskier and other had said was true. Geralt rubbed his eyes and checked his drink and noticing he was nearly done this one already, it was going to be a long night.

Jaskier was still sat in their room in the inn, replaying the argument in his head. It was such a stupid one, out of all the things they could argue over, they argued about how long they should stay here at the inn. Something so stupid and mediocre in contrasts to all the other reasons Geralt gave him to snap. He stood up and stroked his hands through his hair while he paced around the room. He should go find him, or maybe he should wait for him to come back? No, no, he was at fault as well and he had said some horrible things during the argument. Jaskier took in a deep breath and tugged on his jacket as he raced down the inn steps, he looked around and moved over to the counter, where an older lady was brushing behind the counter, "Em, sorry to disturb you ma'am, have you seen a man come through here? White hair, yellow eyes?"

The old lady looked up at Jaskier and smiled before nodding his head, "I did indeed, he pushed past me and went across the way."

"I'm terribly sorry about that but thank you so much, you're incredibly kind. Goodnight." Jaskier rambled, waving her goodbye and dashing out the door, he stood outside the inn and looked at the surrounding area. If he was a grumpy old Witcher, where would he go? His eyes locked on the dirty old bar across and smiled to himself before walking over. It was late and the bar was quiet, bar the few drunks singing in the corner and a familiar face brooding at the bar. Jaskier approached slowly and sat down beside Geralt, who was playing with his empty drink. The bartender noticed Jaskier and sighed, "We're closed so get lost."

"Oh, I don't want a drink, just here to get someone." He replied, the bartender raised his brow at Jaskier before turning to the intoxicated Geralt and sighed, "Well hurry up before I chuck the both of ye out on your arses."

Jaskier nodded and turned to Geralt who was now resting his head on the bar, mumbling too himself. Jaskier scooted his stool closer to Geralt and rested his hand on his back, Geralt raised his head slowly and smiled at Jaskier, his eyes barely opening, "Hey Jas."

"Hey big guy, ready to go back to the inn?" Geralt shook his head and weakly tried to push away Jaskiers arm, "No, I need another drink." He muttered, his words slurring together.

Jaskier pushed the jug away from him and shook his head, "The bar is closed, we have to go Geralt." Geralt groaned and pushed himself away from the bar, nearly falling off his seat. He balanced himself and chuckled, jumping onto his feet and stumbling back into the bar. Jaskier reached forward and wrapped his arm under Geralt and supported him as he walked him back to the inn, trying to avoid the judging stares from the drunken men. Geralt stumbled back and forth the entire way, attempting to peck Jaskiers cheek a few times. Jaskier tried his best to keep a straight face as he walked back past the old lady who just tutted as Geralt was carried up the stairs. Geralt pushed himself away from Jaskier when they reached the room and threw himself onto the floor, sitting against the bed frame. Jaskier sighed, "Geralt, get up."

Geralt shook his head and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry Jas." He croaked, Jaskier chuckled, "You will be if you don't get into the bed, come on."

Geralt reached out and gripped onto Jaskiers pant legs and gazed up at him with watery eyes, "No, I'm serious. I'm sorry."

Jaskier gave him a weak smiled and knelled down in front of Geralt, taking the Witchers hands in his own and squeezing them gently, "I'm sorry too, but we'll talk about it once you've sobered up, okay?"

Geralts head fell down to his chest and he sniffled a little, he pulled his hand away from Jaskiers and wiped his face, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't dummy." Jaskier replied, allowing Geralt to lean forward and pull him into a hug. He was in shock as the Witcher sniffled into his neck crook and gripped his jacket tight. Jaskier slowly wrapped his arms around the Witcher and held him close, hushing him softly and rocking gently. Jaskier couldn't begin to fathom what caused Geralt to think he would leave after such a meaningless argument, but it upset him dearly. Jaskier eased himself away from Geralt and helped him up onto his feet and into the bed, where he sprawled his body out. Jaskier crawled into the bed beside him where he was instantly pulled into the Witchers body.

"I love you." Geralt muttered sleepily, a smiled tugged at Jaskier lips as he closed his eyes, nuzzling his head into the Witchers arms, "I love you too."


End file.
